The technical improvements in evolving video coding standards illustrate the trend of increasing coding efficiency to enable higher bit-rates, higher resolutions, and better video quality. The Joint Video Exploration Team is developing a new video coding scheme referred to as JVET. Similar to other video coding schemes like HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding), JVET is a block-based hybrid spatial and temporal predictive coding scheme. However, relative to HEVC, JVET includes many modifications to bitstream structure, syntax, constraints, and mapping for the generation of decoded pictures. JVET has been implemented in Joint Exploration Model (JEM) encoders and decoders.
Intra coding is a main tool for video compression. It utilizes the spatial neighbors of a pixel to create a predictor, from which a perdition residual between the pixel and its predictor is determined. Video encoder then compresses the residuals, resulting in the coding bitstream. The developing video coding standard, JVET, allows 67 possible intra prediction modes, including planar mode, DC mode, and 65 angular direction modes. Each intra coding unit (CU) selects one intra prediction mode to be used, which needs to be signaled as overhead in bitstream. What is needed is a system and method to construct a predicted plane for the planar mode.